Live Love Die
by E.J. Dulore
Summary: Darren and Evra are walking in the city when the stumble upon a boy unconcious in an alley. Or is it a girl? Rated T. May contain mentions of rape. I've now written an extra!
1. Chapter 1: Who is he?

**KuroiMochi:** Hey Darren, which nickname suits me most? Kuro-chan or Mochi-chan?

**Darren:** I think Kuro-_koi_ is nice. *smirking*

**KuroiMochi:** *blush* D-don't say things like that!

**Darren:** *laughs* Kuro-koi doesn't own anything in the Darren Shan Saga.

**KuroiMochi:** Don't call me that!!! *still blushing*

Rate&Review please! =^-^=

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 1_

DARREN~

Evra and I continued walking down the street as he continued his constant ramblings about his life as a child in the orphanage or at a different freak show. Usually I'd listen, but I heard his story too many times to bother caring anymore.

"And I always thought that an orphanage was a nice place for kids to play but I was wrong…" Evra said as I pretended to listen. Suddenly, I felt a wave of luxurious smell hit me with full force. It was the most amazing thing in the world, like a combination of cinnamon and vanilla, thick on my tongue, making it water in anticipation.

_Blood._

I searched for the source of the scent with my eyes. They stopped at a dark alley a few blocks away. Normally, a human wouldn't see a single thing in a place that far, but for a vampire, we could see everything much more clearly than any human would. My eyes were fixed upon a small figure in the alley. Evra noticed that I diverted my attention from him and followed my gaze.

"What are you staring at?" he asked, squinting his scaly eyelids.

"There seems to be someone in that alley," I replied. I began running towards the delicious smell but tried to hold back my thirst. We reached the entrance of the alleyway and found a young boy collapsed on the ground with blood surrounding him. His arms were covered in fresh cuts, blood oozing out of them. I inspected the boy a little closer and saw that he looked exactly like me when I was younger.

Evra was apparently thinking the same thing when he asked, "Is he your little brother?"

"No. I don't even know who he is."

The boy had the same shaggy blackish brown hair as me. His skin was pale. And he wore the same dress shirt I wore when I ran away with Crepsley ten years ago and a pair of khaki shorts.

I watched as Evra put his ear to the boy's face. "He's not breathing."

I gasped. _Not breathing. Is he dead?_ "What do we do?"

"I dare you to give him CPR."

* * *

**KuroiMochi:** Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2: Who are you calling a he?

**KuroiMochi:** *sigh* I love Darren Shan. 3

**Darren:** I heard that.

**KuroiMochi:** AHHH! When did you get here?!

**Darren:** The door was open so I thought I'd drop by...

**KuroiMochi:** DON'T ENTER MY ROOM WITHOUT PERMISSION!!!

**Darren:** Awww. Why would I need permission to enter if _Kuro-koi_ loves me? *smirks*

**KuroiMochi:** SHUT UP!!! I told you not to call me that!!!

**Darren:** Kuro-koi doesn't own the Darren Shan Saga.

**KuroiMochi:** STOP IT!!!!

R&R Please!!! =^-^=

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 2_

JENN~

I woke up, startled, staring around the room I was in. _Wait, where the heck __was __I?_ I sat up straight, realizing that I had been laid down on a worn cot. There was another one in the room, _or tent_, I thought, identifying the word that I was looking for. I slowly sat up, still in the same clothes from the night before. _What happened to me?_

I looked at my arms expecting to be seeing the cuts received from the fight. To my surprise, my arms were all bandaged and cleaned. I looked around for my leather bag and was relieved to find it next to the cot I slept on. I heard footsteps coming towards the tent I was in. My head turned to face the entrance flaps as two figures appeared.

The first person that caught my attention was a green scale covered boy. His hair was long and flowed past his shoulders. His eyes were exactly like those of a lizard's. The scale covered boy wasn't wearing a shirt, only a pair of sweatpants. _Guess there's really no need for one when you're covered with scales._

Standing next to him was a teenage boy. Ordinarily I would have thought that the boy looked cute if I hadn't noticed how much he resembled me. We had the same blackish brown hair and similar face features. The only differences were that he was taller than me and had dark sky blue eyes instead of my chocolate brown ones. And, most importantly, he was a boy while I was a girl.

"Well, I guess D.J. woke up," the scaled boy said smiling a toothy grin.

I was confused. _D.J.? Who is D.J.?_ The blue-eyed boy looked over at him questionably.

Apparently, he was thinking the same thing. "D.J.?"

"Yeah. Darren Jr."

The boy was still confused. "Why are you calling him D.J.?"

_Him? Who's 'him'?_

"I'm calling him D.J. because he looks exactly like you, only smaller," the scaly boy replied in a matter-of-factly tone.

_So, the boy's name is Darren. Were they referring to me?_ I looked at the two bickering guys and decide that they are trustworthy people.

"Who are you calling a 'he'?" I said, using my most girliest voice. Darren and the scaled boy ceased their bickering to turn their eyes on me.

"Aren't you a boy?" Darren asked. The scaled boy also seemed confused. I look at them both like they were crazy. _I can't believe they fell for my disguise._

I laughed, leaving them both dumbfounded. "I'm a girl. See?" I pulled two bobby pins from the back of head, letting my long hair fall from underneath the short layer.

Darren was caught off guard but then sighed in relief while the scaled boy looked a little disappointed.

"Damn you, Darren. I was gonna tell everyone that you kissed a boy."

_Kissed?!_

"What?!" Darren and I shouted at the same time. I stared at Darren in disbelief. _Did this cute boy who looked like me really kissed me?_ Darren's face was now red with embarrassment and I figured mine was too.

"Calm down, D.J. Darren only did CPR," the scaly boy assured me.

"Hey, you're the one who told me to give her CPR," Darren shouted back frustrated. I watched them again as they continued arguing.

"Hey!" I yelled to get their attention. Again, they looked back at me. I cleared my throat. "My name's not D.J." I looked at the two boys accusingly. Then I shifted my expression to a happier one. "I'm Jennifer Lee, but you can call me Jenn."

Darren smiled. _Not the expression I was hoping for. _"My name is Darren Shan and that guy there is Evra Von," he nodded to Evra who now sat on what seemed to be his cot.

I tried to muster my cutest smile. "Nice to meet cha!" I indicated towards Darren. He blushed. I giggled. _That's what I was hoping to see!_

"Well, since we're done with formalities," Evra said breaking the silence. He turned to face me. "Welcome to Cirque du Freak!"


	3. Chapter 3: How old are you?

**KuroiMochi:** Hi! Kuro-chan here! XD

**Darren:** Hey, Kuro-koi.....

**KuroiMochi:** I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!!!!

**Darren:** Whatever....anyways, are there gonna be new characters in this story.

**KuroiMochi:** Well, I did promise my bff Joi-chan (luv u joyce!) that she could be in the story.

**Darren:** What is she doing?

**KuroiMochi:** That's a secret between me and Joi-chan! heehee~~~!!! 3 =^-^=

**Darren:** Whatever... Kuro-koi doesn't own Darren Shan Saga.

Please R&R! XD

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 3_

"So, you're a snake boy?" My mind was full of questions. Cirque du Freak was the name of the traveling freak show I was currently in. There were various freaks, as Evra pointed out, such as the wolfman, Madame Octa the spider, and Truska the bearded lady.

"Yup, I'm the best act of them all!" he said, gloating to himself.

"Well in my opinion," I said smirking at Evra. "I think Madame Octa is the best."

"Why?" This time the question came from Darren.

I blushed. What would I tell him? _I can't say that I like him._

"B-because what you said about her was interesting." _I'm so hopeless._

Unfortunately, Evra could see through me. "I think it's because she likes you," he said to Darren but smirking at me.

"N-no I don't!" Darren and I shouted at the same time. _That made it worse._

Evra snickered. "Sure you don't," he said with thick sarcasm. Then he left to tend to his snake.

"So, Darren," I asked once Evra was out of sight. "Why are you in the Cirque?"

He looked down at his hands and smiled. I could hear a muffled laugh.

"Well?" I was growing impatient.

"You probably won't believe me," he finally answered, still looking at his hands.

I smiled. "I'm in a circus full of freaks. I think I'll believe anything now."

"Okay then," he looked up from his hands and at me. "I'm a half-vampire."

There was an awkward silence. Then, I suddenly began giggling.

"See? I told you that you wouldn't believe me."

I tried to ease my giggling into a smile. "That's not the reason why I'm laughing. The reason is because I'm a half-vampire, too!"

I watched Darren's eyes widen. He stared at me for a moment, then asked, "How old are you?"

"Physically, I'm fourteen. But genetically, I'm twenty-three years old."

"Wait," he was still a little shocked from my first confession. "So you were blooded at age twelve?"

"Yup," I replied contently. "How old are _you_?"

"I'm physically sixteen and genetically twenty-five," he replied, still shaky. "I was blooded at fourteen."

Darren told me about his life before he became a vampire. His school, his family, and most importantly his best friend, Steve. Darren wouldn't stop speaking about him even when he mentioned that they were supposedly enemies.

_He must really miss being friends with him._ I sighed, remembering the time I had a best friend.

Darren heard me sigh. "I'm sorry. Am I boring you?"

I looked up. "No, it's okay," I replied, trying to smile. "I just...am tired."

He smiled back. "Okay. I'll leave you alone to get changed."

"I'm coming with you," Evra said as he poked his head into our conversation.

"Weren't you just tending to your snake?" I said glaring at him for interrupting.

He stretched his arms. "Yeah, but I'm hungry now."

"Then Evra and I will leave you to change," Darren said, making the final compromise.

When they walked out of the tent, I opened my leather bag and pulled out a purple cotton dress. It wasn't beautiful but it has always been my favorite dress. Just as I was about to close it I noticed the photo. I stared at it for awhile then quickly closed it. I changed out of my shirt, which was now stained with blood, and shorts and into the purple dress. Then I quickly fell asleep, not knowing whose cot I was on.

* * *

**KuroiMochi:** If you wanna be in my story just ask. You'll have to fill out the following info:

**Name:** (real name or name of choice) (has to be a realistic name)

**Age:** (doesn't have to be your real age)

**Nickname:** (whatever you feel like but it has to relate to your name)

**Other Details:** (whatever extra stuff you want for your character)

thnx! 3 XD =^-^=


	4. Chapter 4: What is she?

**KuroiMochi:** Hihi! Kuro-chan he-AAAHHHH! *is grabbed by Darren*

**Darren:** Where were you? *glares*

**KuroiMochi:** AAAHHHH!!! Don't hurt me! I'm too young to die!

**Darren:** Why were you gone for so long?!

**KuroiMochi:** I was on vacation for a week.......please don't hurt me!

**Darren:** Okay. I won't hurt you since you're still writing the story.

**KuroiMochi:** YAY!!! *jumps around like a maniac*

**Darren:** O-kay. The psychotic freak doesn't own the Darren Shan Saga.

**KuroiMochi:** Hey! Don't call me a psychotic freak!

Rate&Review!!!

_

* * *

Chapter 4_

DARREN~

"That was such an awkward meal," Evra said as he patted his stomach. "But at least I'm satisfied."

"Me too," I smiled back, opening the flap of the tent. We walked in still talking when Evra looked passed my shoulder.

"Whoa," He gasped as his eyes grew wide in shock.

"Evra, what's wrong?" I turned to see that he was looking at Jenn, who now wore a purple dress and slepted in a curled up shape on my cot. But I could tell that wasn't what he was looking at because at the top of her head were two flaps that were twitching. I carefully stepped over to examine her more closely.

"Darren! What are you doing?" Evra whispered in a harsh tone. I shushed him and went back to examining Jenn.

Her face was small and round and had a childish look to it. I gently pressed my hand against her pale arm. She tensed. The flaps on her head popped up revealing two black cat ears. A black tail swished out from underneath the skirt of her dress.

I heard Evra gasp once more as a small sound escaped Jenn's lips. _That sounded like a meow. Is she a cat?_

My hand remained motionless until Jenn calmed down. Her ears went back to their original place while her tail rested on the edge of the cot.

Unintentionally, I leaned closer to her face, breathing in her scent. Soon I found that my lips were on the large vein at the side of her neck. I quickly turned my head away from her sleeping face to breathe fresh air.

_Ugh._ I felt disgusted. _I can't drink her blood._ But it tempted me with every breath I took.

Evra laughed, "What are you doing? Are you becoming attracted to her?"

I smirked. "Why? Are you jealous?"

He rolled his eyes. "Why should I be?"

"I'm just kidding," I replied, breathing in her scent once more. "I'm attracted to her blood. It just smells mouthwatering."

"Dude, that just sounds sickening." He emphasized it by putting his hand over his stomach.

"Well for a vampire, that's what makes them more attractive."

"Whatever," Evra yawned. "I'm going to sleep." He then left to his cot.

Once Evra was asleep I went back to Jenn's sleeping face. She looked so innocent and pure. I gently brushed my hand across her arm. Her ears shot up and her tail flicked again, then rest rested once more. For the last time, I leaned in towards her face and pressed my lips on her forehead.

I grabbed an extra blanket and a pillow and went to sleep on the ground next to my cot. I closed my eyes and thought over the events that occurred and asked myself the same question over and over again. _Why me?_ The last thing I heard before I slipped consciousness was a soft purr.

* * *

**Darren:** So how's the next chapter coming?

**KuroiMochi:** Great! Especially since I had a dream for that chapter! Yay! I must make a note of this...... *takes out notepad*

8/12/09~ Today I had my first Cirque du Freak dream. It inspired my next chapter. I thank tinkerbelle22(if ur reading this, U ROCK!) for inspiring part of this dream!

**Darren:** So what is this dream about?

**KuroiMochi:** ^-^ You will find out in the next chapter! ^-^


	5. Chapter 5: Where were you?

**KuroiMochi:** Hihi! Sorry about what I said before. Actually the next chapter is the one inspired by my dream.

**Darren:** You liar!

**KuroiMochi:** Don't accuse me! Anyways, there is good news too! ^-^

**Darren:** What?

**KuroiMochi:** NEW CHARACTER!!! Special thanks to tinkerbelle22 for creating her! Thnx!!!! ^-^

**Darren:** Kuro-koi doesn't own the Darren Shan Saga.

**KuroiMochi:** HAVEN'T I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!!!!

Rate&Review pleaze!!! XD

_

* * *

Chapter 5_

I woke up, a little groggy and irritated from sleeping on the ground. I looked over at Evra to find him still asleep. Then I glanced over at my cot to find it empty. My worried eyes searched the tent but there was no sign of Jenn.

_Was it a dream?_ It couldn't have been since her scent was still fresh on my cot. _Did she leave?_ Her bag was gone but the shirt and pants she wore yesterday still rested on the ground at the foot of the cot. I got up and managed to wake Evra.

"What do you want?" he asked in a scratchy tone. "Can't you see I'm sleeping?"

"Evra, wake up! This is important!" I shook his scaly arm. "Jenn is missing!"

Evra pulled the blanket over his head. "Why should I care? She's not that important."

Enraged, I pulled the blanket out of his hands. "You're going to help me find her."

Evra looked surprised at my serious tone then calmly said, "Fine, but you owe me."

+-+-+-+-+

It was almost midnight and there was no sign of Jenn. We even asked some of the cirque members, including Mr. Crepsley and Mr. Tall. I could tell both of them knew about her whereabouts but would say a single word no matter how much we pestered them.

Evra and I sat backstage in a theater. The Cirque was having another show and the audience was huge!

"So what are you gonna do if we can't find your girlfriend?" Evra said tired from our search.

"She's not my girlfriend!" I shouted feeling a little embarrassed. Just then I caught a scent of something sweet like vanilla. I walked towards the curtain and glanced over the entire audience. There were several mixed expressions, most of them containing excitement. But only person, or should I say people, who stood out the most were two girls in the back of the theater.

The first girl was small and looked very young. She had long black hair with white streaks that fell down to her lower back. Her bangs were parted to the side revealing the small, innocent face from last night. _Jenn!_ It was the only face exactly like mine's, except she had dark brown eyes. _What happened to her?_ She changed everything, her hair, even her clothes. The purple dress she slept in was now replaced with a white short silk dress overlapped with black lace. _She does look prettier._ I quickly shook the thought out of my head and looked over at the girl Jenn spoke to.

The second girl was taller and looked older than Jenn's physical age. She had brown hair that fell over her shoulders with side bangs. Her eyes were a very bright blue and she had freckles on her cheeks.

"Whoa! Is that Jenn?" Evra was now standing next to me peeking out the curtain.

"Yeah, I know," I sighed looking back at Jenn.

"Is she crazy?!"

I looked at Evra with a shocked expression. "What?"

"She dyed her hair and is wearing a fancy dress," he pointed out. "Obviously she has some problems." His eyes then widened when he caught a glimpse of the girl next to Jenn. "Well, what do we have here?" he said in a lustful tone.

I rolled my eyes. "Great. Now you like someone."

Evra snickered. "Well at least I'm not afraid to admit it."

I ignored him diverted my attention back to Jenn and the blue eyed girl. Jenn place a medium sized box covered with a black cloth in the girl's hands. _What are they talking about?_ I walked a little closer to the edge of the curtain. That's when I noticed something on Jenn's head twitched. She immediately turned her head to the corner of the curtain I was hiding in. _She spotted me._ The little girl ran out of the doors as fast as she could. I jumped off the stage and flitted past the audience to the lobby where she was making a break for the front doors. I grabbed her arm and held her against the wall.

"Where were you?" I asked , glaring at her emotionless brown eyes.

* * *

**Darren:** You changed your look?

**KuroiMochi:** Yup! I luv it! ^^

**Darren:** You're dumb...

**KuroiMochi:** HEY!

**Darren:** And how come I like your blood? Isn't cat blood poisoness to vampires?

**KuroiMochi:** Silly Darren. My character isn't a cat. You seriously have problems with identifying animals.

**Darren:** Shut up.....wait. If you're not a cat, then what are you?

**KuroiMochi:** Wait till the next chapter! XP


	6. Chapter 6: Where were you? part 2

**KuromiKajitsu:** Hi everyone! I changed my pseudo-name! ^^

**Darren:** Why?

**KuromiKajitsu:** Cuz I love words that start with K!!!

**Darren:** Whatever...at least I can still call u Kuro-koi. *smirks*

**KuromiKajitsu:** THAT'S IT!!! FROM NOW ON YOU CALL ME KAJITSU-SAMA!!! (the suffix 'sama' is a term for master in Japan)

**Darren:** R-right Kaji....wait. How do you pronounce it?

**KuromiKajitsu:** Never mind...

**Darren:** Kaji-sama doesnt own the Darren Shan Saga.

Rate&Review onegai!!! (onegai means please in Japanese)

_

* * *

Chapter 6_

JENN~

"Take this." I placed a box in the taller girl's hands.

Her blue eyes stared at it as if it contained something suspicious. "What's in it?"

I giggled at her expression. "I can't tell you, but it's very important to someone." The girl didn't seem to trust me. "I need to leave but I want you to put this on the stage." Then I felt my ears twitch slightly. My head quickly turned to the right corner of the stage where I could spot Darren spying on me. I immediately ran out of the theater and into the lobby. I tried to make a break for the front doors but he caught hold of my arm. Next thing I knew, I was looking straight into the face of and angry Darren.

"Where were you?" His voice was harsh and sounded very strict but I could sense a little worry.

I gave him an innocent smile. "Darren!" But it didn't lighten his mood. He slammed me once more into the wall, his grip tightening around my wrist. My ears shot up, surprised by his motive.

He growled, "What are you?"

Now I was afraid to upset him any further but I didn't understand what he meant. "What do you mean 'What are you?'"

"I mean, are you a cat?" Darren smirked as he eyed the two black ears twitching on top of my head.

I tried to hold back my laughter. "No, silly, I'm a human/vampire/fox hybrid."

"What?!" he exclaimed, dumbfounded. "That can't be possible!"

"Well…," I began to explain but was suddenly interrupted by a loud piercing scream in the theater. The doors burst open and people came running out screaming in horror. Luckily, their entrance was blocked by Mr. Tall who stood his full height in front of the two double doors.

"No one may leave until the show is over!" his voice boomed over the cries of the frightened crowd.

I was curious about what happened in the theater so I ran inside.

"Jenn! Wait!" Darren called out after me.

The first thing I saw was Evra's large snake with the bright blue eyed girl unconscious in its jaws. I quickly glanced over to the stage and saw the cloth covered box exactly where I wanted it to be. Evra shined a bright flashlight into the face of his snake. It froze as if it was in a trance. Evra then hissed and the snake dropped the girl and slithered to Evra's side. Darren and I immediately rushed over to check the girl.

"Is she alright?" Evra asked right after he put his snake away. Her chest was still moving up and down, so she was breathing.

"Yeah," I replied. "She's okay."

"What was in that box you gave her?" The question came from Darren.

I blushed and looked away from Darren's face. "Dead rats."

"What?!" Darren was mad. "You idiot! Why would you need dead rats?!"

"Stop yelling at me!" I screamed back. "Besides, Evra told me he needed them!"

"Evra?" he looked at Evra in shock. "You knew where she was?"

Evra had a guilty look on his face. "Sorry, I ran out of food for my snake and she told me not to tell you."

Suddenly I was being dragged out of the theater. I turned to see Darren pulling my arm.

"Where are you going?" Evra called out as soon as he realized what was happening.

"Well be back later," he replied in an emotionless tone.

"Well, what am I supposed to do with this girl?"

Darren paused. "Since it was your snake, why don't you take care of her?" Then he stalked out the theater through the crowd as I impatiently followed.

_What's wrong with him? Why is he being so cold?_ He had a pained expression on his face. His hands were balled into fists. We were away from the crowd and no longer in the theater and still Darren hasn't spoken.

"Darren, what's wrong? Why-"

"Answer my question first," his tone sounded irritated. He still didn't turn to face me.

"What?" _I never heard him use this tone._ I found myself pressed against the wall, again, staring into the same irritated eyes.

"Answer me. Where were you?" he said, saying each word with the same amount of anger. _Was he worried about me?_

"Shopping," I replied looking down at the dress I bought.

"And what about this?" Darren held a strand of black and white hair.

"Do you like it?" I said trying to hide my scared look with a smile.

He dropped my hair and turn away. "Why did you change it?"

Suddenly I felt nervous. "I thought it would be better if we didn't look too alike."

"I liked it better that way," he looked straight into my eyes.

_Wha-? Does he like me?_ I sighed and put my hands on my head and removed the hairpiece. "You're lucky it was a wig," I said bluntly but then I smiled. He smiled back. We then walked back to the theater.

* * *

**KuromiKajitsu:** Do you love it?^^

**Darren:** You got me all work up over some stupid wig... *pissed*

**KuromiKajitsu:** Well...I blame you!

**Darren:** And you're a fox?!

**KuromiKajitsu:** I just love foxes! Aren't they cute! Plus I'm a vixen(since Im a girl)

**Darren:** Whatever...at least it explains my attraction to your blood.

**KuromiKajitsu:** Next chapter we learn all about the new girl (who is currently unconscious)! I like to thank my new BFFL, Marisa(aka tinkerbelle22) for helping me with this chapter and for being my #1 fan!!! Yay!!!


	7. Chapter 7: So, what's your name?

**KuromiKajitsu:** I'm so sorry it took a long time to upload!!!

**Darren:** You're apologizing even when I haven't said anything...

**KuromiKajitsu:** Shut up, Darren! I'm trying to make progress here! Just do the disclaimer!

**Darren:** Fine. Someone's cranky...

**KuromiKajtsu:** I HEARD THAT!!!!

**Darren:** Kuro-koi doesn't own the Darren Shan Saga.

Rate&Review!!!

_Chapter 7_

"AHHHHH!"

I heard a scream just as I walked into the tent with Darren. It shocked me enough to make my ears and tail flit up. I looked around the tent to find the cause of the scream and saw the blue eyed girl huddled in a corner fearfully looking at Evra. She turned her eyes to me and was about to scream again until I ran over and clasped my hand over her mouth.

"Don't scream," I commanded in a soft voice. The girl was shivering. Her eyes moved upwards towards the top of my head. Realizing that my ears were still up from the shock of the scream, I hid them once more.

"I'm going to remove my hand now," I said assuringly, "but you have to promise me that you won't scream again." She was still shivering but her head bobbed. I let my hand drop from the girl's face. She was silent. Her eyes were wide and scanned the room.

"So, what is your name?" I gently asked.

"M-Marisa," she stuttered.

I gave her a big smile. "Nice to meet you, Marisa. I'm Jennifer, but you can call me Jenn." I held out my hand and she hesitantly took it. "Is it okay if I call you Risa?"

She looked up at my cheerful face. Her shivering ceased and I could see a smile form on her lips. "Sure," she replied.

"Yay!" I cheered, jumping up from the corner. Marisa stood up as well. "Let me introduce you to my friends," I said then pointed to Evra. "This is Evra Von. He's a snake-boy, if you haven't noticed," then I gestured towards Darren. "And this is Darren Shan. He's a half-vampire."

Marisa looked at him nervously. "A-a vampire?"

"Don't worry," I smiled, "we won't drink your blood."

"W-we?" she turned paler.

"I'm a half-vampire, too!" I said cheerfully while she became whiter. I continued, "I'm also a fox!" My ears popped up from my head and my tail curled out from underneath my dress. Marisa froze her eyes wide with shock.

"It's okay, Marisa," Darren walked next to me. "We won't hurt you." But he all of a sudden tensed. His breathing became more rapid. His gaze was on her arm, which was wrapped in a cloth. Blood soaked through the makeshift bandage and I could sense what Darren was about to do next.

"Risa!" I pushed her out of the way and put myself in front of Darren. He tackled me to the ground and I could hear a loud snap.

"Jenn!" he sat up, his eyes were wide with fear. I just smiled up at him.

"It's okay, Darren," I assured him. "I'm not hurt." I moved my leg but then winced. Darren noticed and got off me to check my leg.

"Your leg is bruised," he said eyeing the purple mark on calf. I looked down to see that he was right. On my left leg was a small bruise that pulse slightly.

"I'm fine. It's not that bad."

+-+-+-+-+

I sat on Darren's cot with my left leg out. _I say that I'm fine, but I still end up like this._ Darren sat on the bottom of his cot and placed an ice pack on my leg. I looked over at Marisa who sat cross-legged on Evra's cot looking at her hands nervously. Evra sat on the floor at the foot of his cot peaking at Marisa every few seconds.

"So, Risa," I said, breaking the silence. "How old are you?"

"S-sixteen," she replied seemingly surprised. _Hmmm. Could she still be thinking about Darren's attack?_ She cleared her throat, then asked, "How old are you?"

I giggled. "I'm twenty-three!"

She stared at me like I was insane. Darren noticed and interrupted.

"That's her genetic age. Physically, she's fourteen."

Marisa then looked back at me wide eyed. "But, you look like you're twelve."

I replied, shaking my head, "Half-vampires age one-fifth the rate of a human."

"Really?" she sounded interested. "How old is Darren?"

But before I could speak, Darren answered, "Twenty-five."

Marisa pondered, "Then that means that he is sixteen."

I smiled, "Yup!"

Then she turned to Evra, who was still looking intently at her, and asked, "How old are you?"

Evra smiled and said, "Seventeen."

I was happy. Everyone was getting along so well. Then I suddenly remembered. Nervously, I asked Darren, "Is it okay if I invite someone in today?"

He looked at me slightly curious. "Who?"

"I met her while I was out. She's my-" But I was cut off when an older girl came into the tent.

"Hey, sis!"

* * *

**KuromiKajitsu:** Yay! ^^

**Darren:** Great. Just what I need more girls. *sulks*

**KuromiKajitsu:** Now I am demanding more reviews!

* * *


	8. Chapter 8: You have a sister?

**Kuro: **Right now i dislike typing out KuromiKajitsu. It's too long!

**Darren:** But you just typed it out.

**Kuro:** Shut up! Anyways, in this chapter Kat is dressed like Misa Misa from Death Note^^. (sowwy! i not good at describing lolita clothes)

**Darren: **And we care why?

**Kuro:** *ignores* I like to thank MisakiAkihiko for making this character! Now...on with the story! XP

**Darren:** Kuro doesn't own the Darren Shan Saga.

Rate&Review!!!

_Chapter 8_

"What?!" everyone shouted at the same time, including me. They all turned and stared at me, surprised that I was surprised.

Evra was the first to respond. "You have a sister?!"

"I have a sister?!" I shouted in the same tone. I glared at the girl who entered the tent. _This girl is my sister!_ I could barely see the resemblance. She was taller and instead of the chocolate colored eyes I had, she had ocean forest green colored eyes. Her hair was black, even darker than mine, and on the top were two miniature pigtails. She wore a black gothic lolita styled dress with black stockings and boots. Her outlook seemed dark but she had a bright smile plastered on her face.

"I'm so happy to see that my baby sister is still alive!" she cheered, running over to where I sat on the cot and held me in a tight embrace.

Darren gave me a strange look and asked her, "Might I ask, what is your name?"

She smiled, the same way I did when I was greeted. _I guess there is one trait that we share._ "I'm Kathy Lee, but you can just call me Kat."

From the corner of my eye I could see Marisa, lost from all the confusion. She twisted her body to face me. "Jenn," she called out. I tried to wriggle my way out of Kat's arms to face Marisa. "How come you don't know that you have a sister?"

I froze. Kat let out a sigh, almost as if she was guilty of something. "I don't know," I replied, my eyes wide. "I can't even recall having a family." I shook my way out of Kat's grasp and faced her. "How did you recognize me when I didn't know who you were?"

She looked away, guilty. Only then I realized that she also had black fox ears appearing behind her pigtails. I peeked over to the side to see her tail hanging limply at the edge of the cot, like me.

When she finally spoke, her words were filled with sadness. "When you were let out of the hospital, I wasn't allowed to speak or make contact with you."

I gasped, "Hospital?!" I couldn't believe it. "What happened to me?" I asked, fear and worry clear in my eyes which were now forming tears.

Darren could sense how distressed I was becoming. "Can you tell us the entire story of what happened?"

She looked up at him and hesitantly nodded her head.

* * *

**Darren:** You were hospitalized?

**Kuro:** Hey! I start the chats! Not you!

**Darren:** And why is this chapter so short?

**Kuro:** The main part is coming in the next chapter ^^ (its a sad chapter tho...T.T)

**Darren:** Why? Did you kill people?

**Kuro:** Shhhhhhhhhh!!! *whispers* That's top secret XP

To all my fans out there somewhere...in this world, I luv you!

* * *


	9. Chapter 9: Do you remember?

**Kuro:** Yay! My new fave chapter is up!^^

**Darren:** uhhh...how is this your fave chapter? There's bl-

**Kuro:** *covers Darren's mouth* DON'T SPOIL IT FOR THE READERS!!!

**Darren:** mmmnnn! *pulls hand away* HAVE YOU GONE EMO?!

**Kuro:** No...I'm just feeling sad today T.T

**Darren:** You sure seemed happy when you introduced this chapter.

**Kuro:** That's becouse I'm happy that this chapter is up! ^-^

**Darren:** I don't understand you...but then again, I don't understand most psychos.

**Kuro:** THAT TEARS IT!!! I'm gonna let Evra do the disclaimer for today.

**Darren:** Today? So does that mean I can still do it for the next chapter? ;)

**Kuro:** grrrrr.....

**Evra:** Kuro doesn't own the Darren Shan Saga!

Rate&Review!!!

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 9_

DARREN~

"It all started when she grew her fox ears," Kat began. "It was the night our parents finally came back from their business trip. I was in my room and Jenn was in her's. I heard the front door open as our parents came in. Jenn immediately ran downstairs while I on the other hand stayed in my room. I knew that our parents never loved about us, but Jenn always had hope that one day that would change. A little while later I heard yelling and scolding from mom and a large smack. Jenn was crying and I couldn't help but feel bad although our parents did this to us very often.

"Then I heard a loud, piercing scream. After that was dead silence. I ran downstairs, fearing the worst, and saw the opposite of what I expected. Instead of Jenn lying motionless on the floor," Kat paused to take a breath, "I found our parents, both a bloody mess on the kitchen floor."

Everyone gasped. I glanced over at Jenn. Her hands were in tight fists and her expression was one of complete horror.

Kat continued with the tale, "Standing above them was Jenn holding a kitchen knife stained with blood. But that wasn't the only thing that scared me. On her head were two black fox-like ears and appearing out of the bottom of her white, bloodstained dress was a black bushy tail with a white tip.

"She fell to the floor on her hands and knees screaming and crying. When she turned her head to look at me, I thought she came directly out of a horror movie. Her eyes were a bright red and her cheeks were stained with blood and tears, but I could see that she regretted killing our parents," Kat paused again to wipe tears that were now falling from her eyes.

"Seconds later, the police arrived. They said that they received a call from one of our neighbors saying that they heard screaming. They saw Jenn hovering over the dead bodies of our parents. I knew what they were thinking and so did Jenn when she immediately lunged at one of the officers, killing him in the process. Another police officer snuck up from behind Jenn and tazed her. Jenn fell unconscious and was taken away. I asked one of the officers where they were taking her. He replied saying that she was going to be sent to an insane asylum. I was scared and protested against it but they didn't listen.

"She was only eight years old when that happened. I was sent to live with my aunt. Four years later, the doctor told us that she was released from the asylum. At first I was happy to see my sister once more but when he told me that I wasn't allowed to make any contact with her, my smile turned into a frown. He said that she was given shock therapy and lost her memory.

"She was to be sent to an orphanage but before that occurred, she was kidnapped. Later, reports were found saying that Jenn drowned herself after finding her body in a lake. I ran away in despair and was found by a old man who called himself a vampire. He blooded me and became my mentor until he was killed for unknown reasons."

"I remember." We all looked at Jenn. "I remember," she repeated in the same terrified voice. Her eyes had a dead look in them and her body was trembling. She had her head down but I could see tears falling down her cheeks. In a flash, Jenn was running out of the tent crying.

"Jenn!" her sister called and ran after her. I followed and so did Evra and Marisa.

"Where did she go?" Marisa asked. We looked around. It was almost dark outside and there were only a few people out.

"We'll split up," Evra suggested. "I'll go with Marisa." Then they took off. Kat and I decided to search alone.

I was running, unsure of where I was headed towards. I called out Jenn's name several times but received no response. I was close to giving up when I heard growling.

_The wolf-man!_ I began running towards the wolf-man's cage fearing that something terrible happened. When I got there I saw Jenn lying on the ground, her back faced towards me. But she wasn't where I expected her to be, which would have been near the tree that shaded the wolf-man from the sun.

As I got closer my fears were realized. There in the cage was Jenn with the wolf-man's head near her stomach.

* * *

**Darren:** So...are you dead?

**Kuro:** How can you be so insensitive?!

**Darren:** W-what did I do?

**Kuro:** You don't just ask someone if they're dead! That's rude!

**Darren:** Well...I was just wondering.

**Kuro:** That's a secret! ^^ heehee!!!

**Darren:** You're happy, then angry, then sad, then you're happy again, then mad, and then happy......do you have serious bipolar issues?

**Kuro:** I'm hungry. I wonder if there is any mochi today! ^^

**Darren:** And you're not listening...


	10. Chapter 10: What are you doing?

**Kuro:** This is gonna be a quick chat cuz i have to go to sleep soon! Darren...

**Darren:** Kuro-koi doesn't own the Darren Shan Saga.

Rate&Review!!!_

* * *

_

Chapter 10

_No!_ I mentally screamed, not wanting to alert the wolf-man. _First Sam, and now her!_ But as I listened carefully, I didn't hear any munching sounds. As I slowly walked closer towards the cage, I found out that Jenn wasn't being eaten. Instead, she was petting the wolf-man's head, which gently nuzzled her stomach.

I let out a sigh of relief, but as I did, the wolf-man's head turned up and fiercely growled at me. I jumped back, startled. Jenn sat up then turned around to face me. She smiled and placed a delicate hand on one of the wolf-man's hairy arms. To my surprise, I saw him slowly relax. _What is she doing?_

I looked at Jenn, who was looking at the wolf-man, and saw her lips move. It was then I realized that she was singing! It was a sad song, but I couldn't understand any of the words she spoke. It was almost as if she was speaking in another language.

The wolf-man slowly fell to the ground and soon fell asleep. Then Jenn stood up and easily slid her slender body through the bars of the cage. She was suddenly in front of me smiling as if nothing happened.

"Hey, Darren," she said in her very cheerful voice. I didn't buy it. I knew she was still upset but didn't want anyone to pity her. She walked towards the tree and pressed her back against it. I hesitantly followed.

"Jenn, are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm perfectly fine," she smiled, her voice cracking a bit.

I shook my head. "No, you're not." I placed a hand on her arm. She tensed. "I know you're upset about your parents."

I knew I shouldn't have said that because the moment I did, Jenn pushed me away. It startled me and I was about to yell at her when I saw her crying once more. Her eyes were a bright red, just as Kat described, and she was breathing very hard.

"Jenn?" I reached my arm out towards her.

"No!" she screamed, then immediately spun around and dug her nails into the tree. Her scream startled the wolf-man and he started growling again.

"Jenn! Stop it!" But she didn't listen. Her nails dug in deeper and she started tearing off strips of tree bark. She continued screaming and crying, and soon tears started to form in my eyes. I pulled her into an embrace from behind. She struggled and continued screaming.

"Let go of me!" Her nails scratched the bottom of her dress and her legs, causing herself to bleed. I tried to hold back on my thirst. Unconsciously, I breathed into her ear and down her neck. I felt her shiver in my arms then slowly relax.

The wolf-man still continued growling. Jenn then started singing the same sad song. The wolf-man fell asleep once more. I turned Jenn around to see of she calmed down. She looked up at me. Her eyes were no longer red, but they dulled into a hazy brown. We stood there for a few seconds in the silence. Then I slowly leaned in, her eyes slowly closing. Then she suddenly fell unconscious into my arms.

* * *

**Kuro:** Now this is my fave chapter!

**Darren:** Is it because of the ending? *smirks*

**Kuro:** *blushes*

**Darren:** Whatever...how come you sing songs in other languages?

**Kuro: **Like my choir teacher says, "Singing soothes the savage beast."

**Darren:** Is your choir teacher crazy?

**Kuro:** Yeah...why?

**Darren:** Nothing.

**Kuro:** Bye, my lovely readers! ^^


	11. Chapter 11: Why do I have to perform?

**Kuro:** I can't wait for the Cirque du Freak movie!!!!! XD

**Darren:** Didn't you already see it? ...for free...last year?

**Kuro:** Yes!!! And it was the best movie everrrrr!!!!!! XDDDD

**Darren:** Well, why would you want to see it again?

**Kuro:** It's been a year! Don't expect me to remember everything! XP

**Darren:** Do you remember everything?

**Kuro:** *guilty* ...yes

**Darren:** And you're gonna watch it again...

**Kuro:** Of course! ^^ Now, on with my story! XD

**Darren: **Jennifer (aka Kuro) doesn't own the Darren Shan Saga...or the song Cantarella.

Rate&Reveiw pweazzz!!!!

_

* * *

Chapter 11_

Jenn slept soundly and peacefully as I watched her from aside my cot. Her chest slowly moved up and down which meant that she was breathing normally. I turned my head. Evra slept on his cot, breathing loudly.

Earlier when I carried Jenn in my arms into the tent, Kat immediately stalked over and took her from my arms. She muttered something under her breath that I couldn't hear. I noticed that Marisa was gone. Evra said that she had to leave since it was getting late. I nodded and explained to them what happened when she disappeared. Their eyes widened in shock when I said that I found her in the wolf-man's cage. Kat stayed silent but her fingers shaking as she combed her hand through her sister's hair. When I finished speaking, Evra sighed while Kat smiled at Jenn's sleeping face. Afterwards, Kat hesitantly left. Mr. Tall let her stay with Truska in her tent after Kat said that she was able to cook and sew.

I pressed my hand against Jenn's arm. She didn't start nor did her ears pop up. It seemed strange but I didn't bother to think it over. I was tired so I grabbed my extra blankets and fell asleep on the ground next to my occupied cot.

+-+-+-+-+

Evra and I woke up early, as usual, to do our daily chores. We hunted for food for the Little People, which Kat helped us with. Then we fed the wolf-man. As I threw the pieces of meat at the cage, I remembered how Jenn was able to calm him while she sang. The wolf-man grabbed the meat in midair, like a frog catching a fly on its tongue, and tore into it ravenously.

Evra and I walked back to our tent where Jenn was still sleeping. We opened the flap and walked in. Jenn sat on the edge of the cot, Kat sitting across from her. Jenn looked up.

"Hi!" she squealed then glomped both of us. I questionably raised an eyebrow at Kat.

She just shrugged, "She's back to normal."

"Are you sure this is normal?" Evra asked struggling out of the little girl's grasp. We laughed.

"What's so funny?"

I jumped at the sound of the voice, causing Jenn to jump back as well. I turned around to see Mr. Tall towering over us. He smiled at all of our shocked expressions.

"I came here for Jenn," he explained before anyone asked. Mr. Tall had the ability to read minds.

Jenn walked forwards. "What do you need me for?"

He smiled, "I heard that you are able to control the wolfman using your voice."

"Yes." Her voice showed no signs of nervousness.

"Would you like to put your talent to use?"

She turned her head back to the three of us who now looked a little worried from the previous incident.

She sighed and looked down. "I don't want to," her voice almost a whisper.

Mr. Tall was taken back. His back straightened as he stared at the little girl in slight frustration. No one before had declined an offer to perform, not even me when I grew sick and tired of controlling Madame Octa with the flute.

"I don't want to," she repeated a little louder. "I scared of what people will think."

"So you have stage fright?" Evra said stifling back a laugh.

Jenn whipped her head back and scowled at Evra. "What's so funny about it?"

He chuckled to himself. "I just don't see how a spontaneous and hyper little girl like you can have stage fright."

Her eyes turned into narrow slits and her hands balled up into fists.

"I'm twenty-three!" she screamed, angry. Evra just continued laughing.

I watched them argue and couldn't help but smile to myself. They were fairly entertaining.

At last, Jenn threw her hands in frustration and stalked past Mr. Tall and out of the tent.

+-+-+-+-+

Midnight dawned upon us as the Cirque prepared itself for its second performance. Evra, Kat, and I waited behind the curtain, or backstage. There was a small ruffling noise and Marisa appeared through the side entry of the curtain with a smile.

"Sorry I'm late," she said embarrassed. "I had to lie to my parents saying that I was staying over at a friends house." But the smile suddenly disappeared.

"Where's Jenn?"

I sighed. We knew the question would come up. We caught Jenn after she left the tent and ended up forcing her to perform through…unusual means of reasoning. I was about to explain when we heard noises from outside the curtain.

"Let me go!"

The curtain flapped open and Mr. Crepsley walked in carrying a small flailing body in a short black and white dress on his shoulder. It was Jenn.

"Let me go!" she screamed again. Her tail swung at his head but he easily dodged it and set her down on a chair. She sat pouting, her arms crossed over his chest.

"I caught her trying to run away again," he explained, scratching his scar.

Marisa looked at us, confused. "Why was she running away?"

"She doesn't want to perform," Kat replied.

"Perform?" she asked looking around as if she missed something, which she did.

"Yesterday we found out that she could control the wolf-man using her voice," I explained. "Mr. Tall wants her sing on stage."

Marisa was still puzzled. "I don't see what's wrong with singing on stage."

Evra laughed. "She has stage fright."

Jenn growled at him but remained in the chair.

"Well that's easy to overcome," she stated.

"Yeah," Mr. Crepsley added, "but that's not stopping her from not singing."

"Hmph," Jenn crossed her arms again and turned away from us. I slowly walked towards her, placed my hands on her shoulders, and breathed down her neck. Her body tensed then went slightly limp. Her eyes became hazy.

I got up from my position and turned to face everyone.

"Now she will." They stared at me, their eyes wide.

Kat broke the silence. "What was that?"

I nervously scratched the back of my head. "Uhhh…that was something else I found out yesterday."

+-+-+-+-+

"And now I present to you, the wolf-man," Mr. Tall gestured his hands towards the curtain. The wolf-man appeared in a cage pushed by two women, like always. The crowd gasped at the hideous creature roaring in his cage.

We stood watching from the side curtain, with the exception of Jenn who was sitting on a chair in a trance.

"Now today, we'll be experimenting with something new," Mr. Tall continued. "Cirque du Freak is proud to welcome a new performer, Jennifer the fox girl."

Jenn stood up from her seat and proceeded to walk out towards the stage. Murmurs emerged from the crowd as she walked out onto the platform.

"I would like everyone to stay silent for this is the first time we are trying this." The crowd dimmed and the room was quiet, with the exception of the wolf-man.

As one woman opened the cage, Jenn proceeded to sing. Her voice was sweet, like that of a child's, but it also contained sadness. The wolf-man walked through the audience in a trance-like state.

"Arifureta koigokoro ni. Ima wana wo shikake te…," her song continued.

"What is she singing?" Marisa asked. We were all stumped but Kat answered her question.

"In ordinary feeling of love, my heart pounds. And I will set up my trap for you…," she translated.

"Wazuka na sukima nimo ashi ato nokosa naiyo. Mie sui ta kotoba dato. Kun ha yudan shiteru. Yoku shitta gekiyaku nara. Nomihose ru kiga shita…"

"Things are not this clear, my words are all sincere. And your letting your guard down. It's something you should know, of such a dangerous liquid. I expect you to drink every last drop…"

"I don't get what it means," Evra stated.

Kat sighed, "First of all, this is supposed to be sung by guy," she continued. "And second, it's about a guy who's planning to rape a girl by drugging her."

Marisa frowned, "That doesn't sound like a nice song."

"But it is pretty," I pointed out.

"Hmm…," Kat wondered. "Could she be singing a memory?"

No one answered. We watched as the wolf-man silently made his way back to his cage. The song stopped. Once the wolf-man was out of sight, everyone clapped. Jenn made her way back to our side of the curtain. Suddenly, her body began to swoon. She misplaced her step and was about to fall. I quickly ran over and caught her before she hit the ground.

Once again, she was limp in my arms.

* * *

**Darren:** A song about rape?

**Kuro:** It's in Japanese! _

**Darren:** Plus...what kind of memory is that? Did you ge-

**Kuro:** *covers Darren's mouth* Next chapter wil be up sometime! ^^ luv u all! And be sure to watch the movie, Cirque du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant, on October 23!!!! XD


	12. Chapter 12: Do I remind you of someone?

**Kuro-chan:** Hello my wonderfully beautiful readers that I love oh so very much!!!!! ^^

**Darren:** Where were you, you slacker?!

**Steve:** Yeah! It's been like months since you last updated!

**Kuro-chan:** Yes I know but I will make it up to you guys with this looooong and exciting chapter

**Steve:** It better be worth it

**Kuro-chan:** Disclaimer please!

**Darren:** Kuro-chan doesn't own the Darren Shan Saga or Monster (by Lady Gaga)

Rate&Review pleaseeee!!!!!!

* * *

_Chapter 12_

JENN~

The world spun around me as I gradually opened my eyes. _Ugh. Why does my head hurt?_ I sat up on the cot, swaying a little until I rediscovered my center of gravity. I was in the tent I shared with Evra and Darren. _Strange. I thought I was in the theater._ I shook the thought out of my head, thinking that it was all a dream. My legs carried me outside. The sun shone very brightly in the sky. There were many people hustling about the Cirque, not bothering to notice my presence. My feet continued to guide me to the wolf-man's cage.

He sat on the floor of his confinement, tearing at some bloody pieces of meat. The wolf-man's head turned up as soon as he noticed my presence. His eyes gleamed with happiness and he made a barking sound, kind of like a dog.

Giggles bubbled up from my throat and I stroked his enormous head with my dainty petite fingers. "I'm happy to see you, too." I sat in the cage for a while, singing a variety of songs I learned when I was little. I felt truly happy just sitting in the wolf-man's cage, away from the confusion of the world.

I left the cage as soon as the wolf-man fell asleep and made my way back to the tent. As I opened the flap, I witnessed a sight I'd never thought I'd see.

In the middle of the tent was Kat, looking like she was practically choking the life out of Darren. Evra stood in the back, trying his best to stay out of the fight.

"Uhhh…," I stared completely shocked. They all turned their heads towards me. Kat released Darren's neck and ran towards me, pulling me into a tight hug. A sigh of relief escaped Darren's lips.

"We thought you ran away," Kat explained, worry filling her voice.

"And we're glad you didn't," Darren said, rubbing his neck.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Why would I run away?"

Evra answered, "You don't remember what happened yesterday, do you?"

I thought back for a moment. I remembered how I tried to run away after I faked being persuaded into singing until Mr. Crepsley caught me.

"You're just as stubborn as Darren," I recalled him remarking.

I was about to speak when-

"Hey guys!" Marisa happily ran in carrying a piece of paper in her hands.

"Risa?" I turned my head towards the opening of the tent.

She looked at me in surprise. "Oh! You're finally awake! That means I don't have to explain twice."

Evra stepped out of his hiding spot. "Explain what?"

She immediately smiled and flashed the flyer in our direction for us to see. It was black with red roses in each corner. On the center of the sheet in white lettering read "Once Upon a Nightmare."

"A prom?" Darren asked.

"Not just any prom," she leaned her head closer towards us, her smile growing wider, "a gothic Victorian themed prom. And it's tomorrow!"

My eyes brightened. "I've never been to a prom. What's it like?"

"It's kind of like a ball," Marisa explained. "All the girls wear dresses and we dance with a guy," she blushed, "or with friends."

"Sounds fun!" I turned towards Kat who was also intrigued by the news. "Can we go?"

She only shrugged her shoulders and said, "If you're going then I'm coming with you."

"Yay!" I ran over to hug my sister. "Thanks so much, sis!"

"So," Evra began, "What should we wear?"

Marisa stood there and thought for awhile. "I'm not sure about guys, but during the Victorian era, girls wore poofy dresses."

Darren turned to Evra. "Maybe we can ask Mr. Crepsley."

"Yea," Evra agreed. "He is an _old_ man." They both laughed at the comment. Suddenly I felt myself being pulled out of the tent. _Huh?_ Marisa was dragging my arm.

"Risa, what are you doing?" I glanced up at the brown haired. She turned her head slightly but continued walking.

"If you want to get a dress then we have to go now," we were already out of the tent.

+-+-+-+-+

"Ouch! Stop poking me!"

"Well, if you would hold still for a sec-"

"Ow!"

Kat sighed as she stitched a few extra pieces of fabric to my dress. While we were shopping, Marisa suggested that we modify the dressed we bought. Kat said that she could fix them up and thus here we were in Madame Truska's tent. Kat worked on my dress while Madame Truska worked on Marisa's.

I looked at my dress in the mirror. Originally it was a white lace-up dress with long sleeves, but now it became a strapless dress with black lace trim. The sleeves were cut into a pair of flared arm warmers. Overall, it was a beautiful dress. I twirled around in it after Kat finished working on my dress.

"Wow," a voice said behind me. I spun around and found Darren and Evra walking into the tent.

"Nice dress," Evra commented.

"Thanks," I replied. I looked over at Darren to see if he had a comment. He just stood there gaping. I giggled. "You guys don't look too bad yourself."

Evra laughed while Darren blushed.

"Where's Risa?" I asked.

"That's what we were wondering. We thought she was with you."

Darren spoke. "Maybe she already left."

"Then," I decided, "I guess we should go, too."

+-+-+-+-+

"Do you see Risa here?" I asked as I searched through the crowd. We reached the school by flitting. Darren had to carry Evra, which looked awkward, while Kat and I ran on our own. I was thankful to be wearing flats instead of heels, otherwise I'd end up tripping and tearing my dress.

"I can't see her," Kat shouted over the loud music. There were a bunch of people here. They all wore fancy corset dresses and suits. Suddenly the music stopped and the lights dimmed.

"What's going on?" Evra whispered to us.

"Look!" Darren pointed to the raised platform that carried the speakers and stereo system. We all set our eyes on the stage and gasped. There was Marisa on stage in a long red gown. It had an old-fashion look with a tight chest and a poofy skirt that fell lazily around her ankles.

"She looks hot," I heard Evra mumbling, which made me almost laugh. Suddenly a song started to play. It was pretty and had good tempo to dance with. I was about to do so, until Marisa began singing.

I froze in my spot and stared off. I listened carefully to the words.

"Look at him, look at me. That boy is bad and honestly, he's a wolf in disguise, but I can't stop staring in those evil eyes."

_Something about that sounds really familiar to me._ A memory suddenly flashed in my head. A tall figure stood in front of me. I couldn't make out his face, but I could tell he was in a good mood. A soft laugh came from his lips. The sound resonated within my mind. I saw his reach out and pat what felt like my head. The shape of his lips shifted and I saw that he was mouthing words. But before I could make out the words, the memory faded.

"Jenn! Jenn!" a voice shouted. I blinked several times and found myself back at the dance.

"Jenn! Are you okay? What happened?" It was Darren. He stood in front of me waving a hand in front of my face.

"N-nothing. I just zoned out," I half-lied. The truth was something had been bothering me. Something about that song.

Marisa continued to sing. "I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you 'round before. She mumbled something while we got down on the floor, baby. We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall. But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah."

My eyes caught a figure with short dirty blond hair. He made his way through the crowd and towards the stage. His movements looked familiar.

"That boy is a monster. That boy is a monster. That boy is a monster," Marisa caught our glance and smiled. I lifted my hand and waved back. "He ate my heart…"

Soon afterwards the song ended and Marisa curtsied. The audience applauded and cheered. She made her way down the steps and was about to walk towards us until the blond boy caught her hand. She blushed when she caught a glimpse of his face. The boy must have asked her a question because she excitedly nodded her head and was being pulled away onto the dance floor.

The music changed into something more of a waltz. The people in the crowd began pairing off into couples. I felt a small tap on my shoulder and spun around. Darren stood there holding out a hand towards me.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked.

I blushed, then took his hand. "Of course." He placed a hand on my waist and began to lead.

I laughed. "I didn't know you could ballroom dance."

"You'd be amazed at what you can learn from traveling the world," He replied, also laughing.

When the song was over I left to get a drink. I grew thirsty as the night continued, but for a different reason. I knew I couldn't drink anyone's blood here, so I settled for the lemonade on the table. I grabbed a plastic cup and poured the liquid. I took a sip then decided to search the crowd for my friends. I saw Marisa and Evra dancing together and Darren dancing with my sister. I smiled at the sight of seeing them happy. Suddenly I felt another tap on my shoulder. I turned around to find the blond boy that Marisa danced with earlier holding out a hand towards me, similar to what Darren did.

"Would you care for a dance?" His tone was polite, but his voice sounded much too familiar. I glanced up at his face. He had green eyes with a small red tint in them. He stared at me with a gentle smile, expecting me to answer. I didn't. Instead, I stared back at him, trying to find a clue to why he looked so familiar.

He might've mistaken my expression as a look of confusion because he suddenly took my hand and pressed his lips to it. I blushed and felt my ears almost fly up, but I quickly pressed them down before they appeared.

"I asked you if you would like to dance with me," he said, peering up from my hand.

"Umm," I didn't finish answering because he pulled me towards himself and started to dance. _Why am I dancing with a stranger?_ Well, he wasn't entirely a stranger. At least it didn't feel like it. I tried to peer around him to try but, unfortunately I was too short. His movements were very fluent and graceful. He lifted the arm that carried my hand and gently twirled me around. I didn't look up at his face, I didn't want to. Something about him felt almost eerie.

"Always the nervous type, aren't ya?" he chuckled.

"I'm not nervous," I said glaring up at him. I was beginning to lose my patience with this boy. _What makes him think that he can talk so casually to me?_ "You just seem…suspicious."

He cocked an eyebrow at me and smirked. "And what about me seems suspicious?"

"You're being _too_ nice. You suddenly want to dance with me. And you talk to me as if you've known me for years," I pointed out bluntly.

He laughed. "Why is it that you always remind me of someone?"

Suddenly the faded memory reappeared, only the dark figure was replaced by the blond boy. He had a gentle smile on his face and his green glimmered slightly. His hand lightly stroked my hair as his lips formed the same words I heard earlier.

_Why is it that you always remind me of someone?_

"Y-you…y-you're…," I stuttered, my eyes growing wide in horror as I slowly began to recall the terrifying thoughts that began to fill my head. _I knew it! He's…he's…_

"Jenn?" I looked around and found Marisa and Darren standing right next to me and the blond boy.

Marisa looked at the both of us. "You're dancing with him, too?"

I didn't answer because I was watching Darren. His eyes grew wide and I could hear his breathing deepen. His expression twisted into one of rage as he glared at the boy in front of me. I could hear Darren hoarsely mutter in a barely audible tone.

"Steve."

* * *

**Kuro-chan:** YAY! A cliffie! It took us a long time to decide on what song to choose for the prom scene. And by us, I mean me and my friend Marisa.

**Steve:** So...did you guys plan on having me appear on this specific scene?

**Kuro-chan:** As a matter of fact, yes! We had this idea when I started to write the 3rd chapter (i think it was...). We wanted you to appear somewhere and ... POOF! Here you are! Crashing a prom! ^^ The song just happened to be a coincedence for MY part of this idea.

**Darren:** So what happens next?

**Kuro-chan:** You will find out soon! Btw, to all my readers, recently I've been recieving a lot comments saying that they want to be in the story. Sadly, I can't put everyone in (due to my imagination overload) but I really wish I could because you're all so very nice! Unfortunately, I'll have to stop the offer for being in my story. I'm sooooo very sorry!

Also! If you liked the song Cantarella (the song i used in the previous chapter) I suggest you guys look up the song Imitation Black! It's pretty and hardcore! The ultimate combo! Hahaha!  
Btw, the blond girl in the video is really supposed to be a boy. XD (haha! poor len being a shouta!) His dress is awesome though. I really want it! XP


	13. Chapter 13: What am I doing?

**Kuro-chan:** Hihi! ^^

**Darren:** uhh...hi?

**Steve:** *smiles* hello!

**Kuro-chan:** I feel really happy today! ^^

**Darren:** And why is that?

**Kuro-chan:** Cuz I'm posting my new favorite chapter!! XD

**Steve:** hmm...first word of the chapter--"Steve" Last word of the chapter--"Darren"

**Darren:** Whoa! I didn't even realize that! O.O

**Kuro-chan:** umm...what's so important about that? o_O

**Steve:** Nothing really. I just wanted to point out the obvious. ^^

**Kuro-chan:** *rolls eyes* of course...

**Darren:** Kuro-chan doesn't own the Darren Shan Saga!

rAtE&rEvIeW pLeAsEeEeE!!!!!!! XD

_

* * *

Chapter 13_

"Steve."

My eyes widened. _No! No! No!_ I tried to take a step back but Steve kept his arm around my waist.

He snickered, "Good to see that _you_ still remember me."

Darren scowled and took a step forward, ready to pounce on the blond-haired monster.

"Ah, ah, ah," said Steve, holding me even tighter. Suddenly, I felt something pressing against my back. It was cold…and sharp. "You wouldn't want me to kill your little _girlfriend_, would you?"

I gasped. _Girlfriend._ The word was painful. Almost _too_ painful. I felt my heart ache as it swallowed the anguish and martyrdom in my thoughts.

"Let her go!" he snarled through his teeth.

A smirk played upon Steve's lips. "No can do." I found myself abruptly hoisted off the ground and before Darren could react, he flitted out the door in a blur, carrying me along with him.

Only after a few seconds, though, we were suddenly rolling along the ground in a tangle of flailing limbs. I spit out a few pieces of grass as I brought my head up and looked around. I was lying in a large field right across the street from the school. Darren and Steve were struggling with each other a few feet away from me. I scrambled to my feet, ignoring the bruises and scrapes I now had on my arms and legs.

"Jenn!"

I whirled around as I heard someone call my name. Standing at the front entrance of the school, I could just make out the figures of Evra, Marisa, and Kat as they began sprinting toward us.

"No! Stay back!" I called. But they either couldn't hear me or were ignoring me.

Turning back to the fight, I could see that Steve was clearly winning. In no time at all he pinned Darren down and began punching him repeatedly. Without thinking, I raced forward and jumped on Steve's back, pummeling his head with my tiny fists. Growling, Steve bucked me off of him and I landed with a hard thud on the ground. Through bleary eyes I could just recognize Steve standing over me. I was too dizzy and weak to defend myself or even get up. Suddenly another person attacked him, kicking him repeatedly in the legs. Growing frustrated, Steve turned and grabbed the arm of his attacker, then yanked them forward and threw them onto the ground next to me, rendering them unconscious. I twisted my head to look at them. As my vision slowly returned to normal, I realized it was Marisa. She was the one who had attacked Steve. She had put herself in danger just to protect me.

"Marisa!"

Evra dashed forward and kneeled next to her limp body. He brushed his fingertips lightly over her arm, but she didn't even stir. A terrible feeling grew in the pit of my stomach, and I ignored my throbbing head and got to my knees.

Evra had lifted Marisa up slightly, and that was when I caught a scent. It was luscious and fragrant, like vanilla and lavender.

_Blood._

After close examination, I discovered that her hair was soaked with blood. She must have hit her head on a fairly large rock. Her head was now dripping with the crimson liquid. Ignoring my strong thirst, I told Evra about the cut.

"She's not dead…is she?" he asked worriedly. I checked her pulse, and, thank the heavens, I could still feel it beating.

"No, she still alive. The wound isn't enough to kill her." I replied. Ripping a piece of fabric off my dress I handed it to Evra and said, "Here. Keep this on the cut for now to stop the bleeding."

He did as he was told when suddenly I realized we were still in the middle of a fight with a ruthless vampaneze. Darren and Steve had continued fighting. Darren punched Steve right in the gut and sent him stumbling back. Steve straightened up and was about to rush at him when all of a sudden he froze and sniffed the air. His gaze snapped to Marisa, and, like a shark, zoomed in on his soon-to-be prey.

"No!" I cried and stepped in front of her. Steve was quickly approaching me and I shut my eyes in fear.

Nothing happened. I didn't feel any pain of some sort. I opened my eyes just a crack and, to my surprise, no one was there, saved for Darren who was standing a little ways off. But Steve disappeared. _Where did he go?_ Just then, I felt an arm latch onto my waist as a body pressed against my back.

"You always seem to cause me trouble," Steve said, as he breathed down my neck. I shivered. It was the same feeling when Darren did this. My mind grew hazy as I felt my body growing numb. He whispered into my ear right before I slipped consciousness.

"Kill him."

+-+-+-+-+

I inwardly groaned. My head was throbbing and my ears pounded against my skin. I tried moving my arm, only to realize that I had no control over it. I opened my eyes but saw that they were already open. _M-my body!_ It was moving on its own! In my left hand was a knife, similar to the one Steve had earlier. I was running with the weapon held high above my head, charging at my target. I looked ahead to see who my body was aiming for.

_Darren!_

He stood in front of me, looking just as surprised as I was. At least, that was how my I truly felt. My body didn't seem to care any less. I tried to scream for Darren to get out of the way, but I couldn't get my lips to move. Luckily, Darren dodged the attack and the knife swung at the space he once stood.

"Jenn! What are you doing?!" he called out towards me. I couldn't answer. My body didn't let me. But even if I could, I wouldn't know what to say. _How could I explain why my body is acting on its own?_

Steve seemed to have an answer. "She won't listen to you. No matter how much you scream, she won't listen."

Suddenly, my body turned in the direction Darren ran and charged forward. The knife lunged towards him again and once more, he dodged it.

"What's the matter, Darren?" Steve snickered. "Can't you fight?"

The knife swung again and Darren dodged it.

"Or are you afraid that you'll have to kill her."

Darren was now exhausted from dodging my attacks. My body showed no signs of fatigue, but internally, I was in pain from watching myself trying to kill Darren. I wanted to stop and cry, but my body thought otherwise. It immediately ran forward to attack its intending target. He tried to dodge it but was too slow. He cried out in pain as the knife sliced through the flesh of his arm. Darren fell on the spot, cradling his arm at his side. Blood began pouring from the wound.

_No!_

My body stood above him, staring at him with an unfazed expression.

_No!_

I could hear Steve snicker as he stood farther away, watching us as if we were an entertainment show.

_No!_

"Kill him," he commanded.

_No!_

My arm lifted high above my head, preparing to make the fatal blow on my body's wounded target. That was when I screamed.

"NOOOOOOO!" the voice was my own. I felt my fingers loosening its grip on the knife, letting it fall to the ground. I instantly backed away from Darren's wounded body. _I have control over my body again!_

"Jenn," Darren said as he slowly got himself up.

"No!" I shouted. "Stay back!" Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through my head. At first I brushed it off as a minor headache, but when it grew, the pain was too much for me to handle. I screamed at the top of my lungs as I helplessly clutched my head with my hands.

Steve laughed. "You should know better than to reject a command."

"What's happening to her?!" Darren shouted over my screams.

"Well, it's supposed to be a secret," he said, faking a guilty tone, "but I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you."

I continued to scream. It felt like someone was either stabbing my head or crushing it till it exploded. The pain was simply excruciating. I wanted to immediately die and end the madness.

"Years ago, I injected her with this potion that Mr. Tiny conjured. Apparently, it allowed me to control her mind and do what I want. You are able to resist it, but," Steve contradicted, "if you do, the consequences can be very fatal."

_Fatal?! Am I gonna die of this continues?!_ I laid on the ground in a helpless fetal position. My fingernails were clawing into my scalp and I could feel the blood gushing out of my head. The unbearable pain began to spread from my brain down to my spinal cord. My back arched as I screamed in protest of the sharp sting that seemed to slice my back open.

Soon after, my body began to numb out, probably because of nerve damage. The good thing was that the pain was slowly fading away, on the other hand, so was my consciousness. My eyelids began to droop and I could no longer keep them open. I had to stay awake; otherwise I may never wake up again. _Easier said than done._

Soon I could no longer sense the ground underneath me. I forced my eyes to open a little to see what was happening. Steve was carrying me. I was pissed at him, but my body was too weak to inflict damage on the half-vampaneze. I turned my head to the side and saw Darren scrambling to his feet. I tried to make out his expression but my vision began to blur.

Slowly, I lifted an arm in his direction. "Dar…Darren," my voice was barely a whisper. My throat started to dry up as my sight quickly faded.

"Goodbye Darren," Steve said before flitting off into the night.

They were the last words I heard. I repeated them over and over, slowly, before my mind completely closed off.

_Goodbye Darren._

**

* * *

**

**Kuro-chan:** Yay! *applauds* ^^

**Steve:** DIE!!! :D Bwahahaha!

**Kuro-chan:** Hey! That's my line!

**Steve:** Not anymore! ^^

**Kuro-chan:** *grabs Steve and begins to choke him* DIE!!!!! YOU F-ING BASTARD!!!! XD

**Darren:** umm...wasn't there something important you wanna say?

**Kuro-chan:** * releases Steve* Oh right! ^^ I must give credit to my BFF Marisa for helping me get over my writers block and for typing part of this chapter! ^^ I wouldnt have done it without you!

Btw! I wanna give you guys a riddle to solve just for the heck of it! XP

~~~ Rearrange the letters of NOR DO WE to make one word

i WiLl GiVe SoLuTiOn In NeXt ChApTeR!!!!! xD


	14. Chapter 14: You know I love you, right?

**Kuro-chan:** Yo peoples! I have a great feeling about this chapter! XD

**Darren:** Is this in my P.O.V. yet?

**Kuro-chan:** No.

**Darren:** Am I in here?

**Kuro-chan:** No.

**Darren:** ... :(

**Steve:** Am _I_ in here?

**Kuro-chan:** Yes, Steve. ^^ You and your smexy evilness is in here.

**Steve:** *smirks*

**Kuro-chan:** Disclaimer!

**Darren:** Kuro-chan doesnt own the Darren Shan Saga.

Rate&Review!!!!!!!

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 14_

I woke up seeing darkness. My head throbbed, but the pain was less than before. When my eyes grew accustomed to the darkness I found that I was in an old, worn down room.

The walls were white with several cracks and dirt spots. There were small windows that lined the top of the wall, which moonlight shined through. The floor was made of a light wood and some of the floorboards were missing from its place. But was really shocked me was what I saw in front of me.

It was me. Or at least it looked like me. She wore the same dress, but her's was torn in many places and stained with blood. Her arms hung high above her head, as if they were tied together. Her long black hair hung around her face. Her face looked worn out with dark circles under her eyes. There were tear stains on her cheeks, along with blood and dirt.

I tried to reach out to her, only to find that my wrists were restrained. I looked up and saw that my arms were tied up to a metal pipe, like the girl in front of me. I looked down to see that my dress was also ripped up and stained with blood. I was in a sitting position with my legs hanging off to the side. I looked back to the person in front of me and found her staring into my face. Her expression was read as one of horror and fear. I realized that the girl sitting across from me was my reflection. _What is this place?_

"Oh," a voice echoed into the room. "I see you've woken up." The sound of footsteps drew closer and a figure appeared in the light.

Short blond hair and green eyes.

_Steve._

I grimaced in pain as I felt a sharp tug on my scalp. Steve held a strand of my hair in his hand.

"Your hair is longer than I remembered," he said gently stroking the strand with his thumb. "Then again, that was years ago." His eyes became soft and gentle, as if he was remembering a sweet dream, when he looked down upon my helpless figure.

"Do you remember?"

I scowled at his seemingly kind expression. "Of course," I turned my head away as I felt tears beginning to form in my eyes. "I still have the scars."

I heard him laugh a little. "You mean this?"

I felt a cold hand brush across the bare section of my back. I shivered and my back arched at the sudden contact, but the hand still remained in place. His fingers began tracing a shape in between my shoulder blades. He moved slowly, in a way that made my body tingle, and I tried to suppress a moan. I recognized the shape he drew on my back.  
A star.

_No. A pentacle._ That was what Steve called it. It was the sign of a person who was cursed.

"I don't think you're cursed," he murmured into my ear as he removed his hand from my back. "I was just given orders to mark you." His lips slowly traveled down my jaw, causing me to shiver. "But instead, I made you mine." He began to move towards my neck.

"S-stop!" I shouted, fear growing inside me. Steve snickered but ceased at my protest. My face felt hot and I was panting.

He used his fingers to bring me to face him. In his eyes I detected a hint of lust and desire. He had a gentle smile on his face as he said, "You know I still love you, right?"

I quickly jerked my head. I felt angered by him, yet a small part of me told me that I wanted to be with him again.

_No! I can't go down that road again!_

Suddenly, I heard the sound of cutting, like a knife cutting through a thin piece of fabric. I looked around to see Steve holding a knife in one hand and a long strand of hair in the other.

My eyes widened in horror. _He cut my hair!_

"What are you doing?!" I screamed, trying to break free of the ropes around my wrists.

"I don't like your hair being so long," he growled, cutting another strand off. "I wanna see you. The old you. Not the one Darren sees." He scowled when he mentioned his name.

Then he laughed. "It's funny that you look so much like him," a pile of dark hair formed around me. "I hate him, and, yet, I love you more." He ceased cutting my hair and glanced at me with a smirk. "Ironic, isn't it."

I felt the need to cry. "Stop it…please…let me go…"

Steve sighed and his expression turned into one of regret. "I can't just yet," he said, dropping the knife. It hit the floor with a clank. "Darren has to find you first."

* * *

**Kuro-chan:** I love this chapter so much! It's my new favorite chapter!

**Steve:** You're saying that with every new chapter.

**Kuro-chan:** My point exactly! ^^

**Darren:** What's a pentacle?

**Kuro-chan:** It's this star-shaped thing. I got it from D. Gray-Man (my fave manga and anime!). The main character is cursed with a "demon" eye and above the eye is a star-shaped thing which they call a pentacle.

**Darren:** Also, what does it mean when Steve says "I made you mine" ?

**Kuro-chan:** *blushing* o/////////o (-- that kinda looks like a person blushing)

**Steve:** Silly naive Darren. I expect you to know this already.

**Darren:** Wait! Do you mean...?

**Steve:** Yup! *wickedly smiling*

**Darren:** But isnt that...!

**Steve:** Yes it is, but I dont care. ^^

**Darren:** O_O But Steve! That's really gross and lewd!

**Kuro-chan:** Okay! That's all the time I have now so... Bye!

Btw! I almost forgot, but thanks to a very special friend, I remember that I need to post the answer to the riddle!

-----Solution: ONE WORD  
if you scramble NOR DO WE you get ONE WORD


	15. Chapter 15: How do we find her?

**Kuro: **Yo! Kuro-kun here! ^^

**Darren:** You're a boy?

**Kuro:** Yes cuz I'm bored with being a girl now so I'm gonna be a boy. Plus it makes yaoi more enjoyable! x3

**Steve:** You like yaoi now?

**Kuro:** Yes. And speaking of which, I kinda want to see you two make out...

**Darren and Steve:** NO!!!!!!!

**Kuro:** Fine. Geez you didn't have to scream...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Cirque du Freak

Rate&Review!!!

* * *

_Chapter 15_

DARREN~

"So how are we going to find her?" Evra asked. Marisa was resting her head on his lap. A bandage was wrapped around her head. In another corner, Kat was in tears, mumbling every now and then about how bad of a sister she was.

"I don't know," I was really confused. _How does Steve know Jenn? Did they meet before?_ I remembered that Steve mentioned that he injected her with some potion several years ago. I let my head fall into my hands and I inwardly groaned. It bothered me to see Steve again, but it bothered me even more to know that he already knew Jenn.

I looked back at the night's events.

"_Jenn! What are you doing?!" I_ _called out towards her, but she didn't answer. Her face held a calm, stoic expression. The knife in her hand glinted in the moonlight. Why is she trying to kill me?_

_Steve seemed to have an answer. "She won't listen to you. No matter how much you scream, she won't listen."_

_Suddenly, she turned in the direction I ran and charged forward. I caught a glimpse of the knife before it struck me, and dodged it._

"_What's the matter, Darren?" Steve snickered. "Can't you fight?"_

_The knife swung again and I dodged it._

"_Or are you afraid that you'll have to kill her."_

_I grimaced at his words. I don't want to kill her, but I can't let this continue. My body was worn out and tired from evading her attacks. At one point I was too slow and the blade sliced through the flesh of my arm._

_It hurt! I fell to the ground clutching my arm, trying to stop the blood flow. I managed to open my eyes just a crack to see Jenn standing above me with a cold glare in her eyes. I knew in the bottom of my heart that she would never look at me in such a way. Could she be reflecting Steve's emotions?_

_But I no longer had time to think. She raised the knife above her head to deliver the final blow._

_Then she froze. Her glare was replaced with a look of horror and sadness. The knife slipped her fingers and fell to the ground._

_I felt relieved that Jenn was returning to normal and slowly got up._

"_Jenn," I said. But she noticed me before I could get to her._

"_No!" she shouted. "Stay back!" Seconds later she was on her knees clutching her head._

_She screamed._

"AHHHHH!"

The sudden noise averted me from my thought process.

"Darren!" Evra cried. "Something's wrong with Marisa!"

Evra was right. Earlier, she was sleeping peacefully, but now she was on the ground thrashing about, her arms flailing violently. Kat tried to hold her down but she kept screaming.

"Marisa!" I tried to call out to her. "Marisa! What's wrong?" But I knew she couldn't hear me.

"AHHHH!" she continued to cry out in agony. "Stop it! Help!"

"Marisa! Marisa! Wake up!" All three of us were desperately trying to wake the screaming girl.

Marisa suddenly shot up in the midst of her cries. She was sweating. "Wh-where am I?"

Kat answered, placing a hand on her shoulder. "We're in the Cirque."

"O-oh. Okay," she seemed to calm down.

"Where you having a nightmare?" I asked, a little worried for her well-being.

But she shook her head. "It's nothing to be worried about."

"Are you sure?" Evra asked, placing his hand on her forehead. "Cause you looked like you were in a lot of pain. _And_ you're still pale."

"Well, I was really scared," she admitted. "It was dark and I saw this figure. I had no idea where I was, but there was this person lying on the ground. The figure was approaching so I tried to wake the person up. When I touched the body…," she paused to take a short breath, "when I touched the body, I felt something warm and sticky on my hand and…and…" She stopped and looked around the tent. "Where's Jenn?"

Upon hearing that, Kat went back to wallowing in her depression.

"She was kidnapped," I replied.

Marisa's eyes widened. "By who? That blond guy we met at the prom?"

I nodded. "Steve."

"Steve?"

"That was his name."

"Oh." She looked down, guiltily.

I sighed. There was no way we would be able to find her. _It's not like Steve to run away without giving us a clue._ I was about to get up when I noticed something on my pants, a thin needle. I picked the metal splinter off and observed it. It seemed odd to find a needle stuck to my pants. _I was sure that Madame Truska removed the needle when she finished sewing my pants._

But it wasn't her needle. I also noticed something else, a seemingly invisible string attached to the thin metal. I pulled on the string and felt it tug on the other end. I decided to follow the thread, hoping it would lead me to some clue.

"Darren, where are you going?" Evra asked, following me out the tent.

I didn't bother answering. Something in my gut told me that this was gonna lead me to Jenn.

That was until the string ended at a tree. There was another needle but this one had a scrap of paper attached to it. I took the piece of paper in my hand and read it. It had an address.

"I think I know where she is."

* * *

**Kuro:** So, this story might be on hiatus...just saying

**Darren:** I have a question...

**Kuro:** No time for questions! I'm listening to Rain! xP

**Steve:** Rain? But it's not raining outside.

**Kuro:** That's not what I meant! Rain is the famous super smexy Korean pop singer!! xD

**Steve:** What?! Does that make me second on your list of smexy people?

**Kuro:** Yes cuz you don't have a six-pack nor can you dance like him x3


	16. Chapter 16: Are you sure it's here?

**Kuro:** Heeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllllllloooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

**Steve:** What the hell are you doing?

**Kuro:** ...no idea o.o

**Darren:** Don't mind her she's just being stupid again.

**Kuro:** Shut up! I am happy that I finally decided to update my story! xP

**Darren:** And you didn't update it before because...?

**Kuro:** I found new yaoi lovin friends, I'm obsessed with K-pop music, and I accidentally brainwashed my iPod.

**Steve:** Wait...how do you brainwash an iPod? O_o

**Kuro:** Well, I was trying to update it to the new software but it deleted everything from my iPod. I'm still in the process of restoring it so.......yea. FML

**Darren:** Awww... poor Jennifer. Her life is going downhill. :(

**Kuro:** What the hell are you talking about? I'm really happy today! xD Now, on to my (finally) updated story!

**Steve:** Jennif doesn't own the Darren Shan Saga.

Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeevvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvviiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! please~! ^^

* * *

_Chapter 16_

"Here it is," I sighed as I approached the old house. It wasn't very wide but it was tall, sort of like a beach house. _A haunted one._ The windows were cracked. The walls were deteriorating. The door hung loosely on its hinges. The moonlight made it look even creepier.

I opened the wooden fence and was about to walk in when I heard something coming up from behind me. I froze in my tracks and listened. I heard sounds of someone breathing deeply.

As quickly as I could, I spun on my heels and flitted towards my pursier. Once I got a hold of something, I pulled him out under the streetlight. _Or should I say 'her'._

It was Marisa!

"Marisa!" I gasped, profoundly surprised. "What are you doing here? I told you guys not to follow me."

"W-well," she stammered, feeling guilty, "I-I was really worried a-and…a-and…"

I sighed. "Marisa, go back to everyone else. You can't be here."

But she held her position. "No! I'm not leaving until you decide to!"

I tried to persuade her, but her eyes remained unwavering. Finally, I agreed to let her stay.

She smiled, then her expression changed when she looked over my shoulder. "Are you sure it's here?" Marisa asked.

"That's what Steve said," I replied eyeing the old creaky house.

"I don't like the looks of it. Maybe it's a trap."

"Maybe…" My voice trailed off. I took one step towards the door. Marisa followed.

"Marisa, you stay behind," I said not bothering to look back.

"Why?" she whined.

"It's dangerous," I sighed, and then cleared my throat, "Steve's not the type of guy you want to mess with."

Marisa opened her mouth to protest, but my voice made it clear. I didn't want anyone to get hurt because of me.

"Fine. I'll wait out here," she leaned back against the old white fence.

I turned around to face her. "If I don't come back out, then go back to the Cirque and tell Mr. Crepsley what happened."

Tears began to form in her eyes. I slowly walked up to her and brushed one off with my thumb.

"You can't die. Neither can Jenn," her voice broke into sobs.

"It's okay," I assured her. "I'll be back."

Unsure of what to do, I gave her a kiss on her forehead. Then I walked towards the house where I would soon meet my fate.

(there's supposed to be a separation mark here but no matter how many times i try, it won't show up. So pretend there's a separation here and move on!)

"Jenn! Jenn! Where are you?" I continued walking through the house. I passed several rooms, all of them containing art supplies such as canvas boards, paint brushes, easels, etc. _This house must have been owned by an artist._ I looked at a few of the paintings. Most of them showed landscapes, a few were abstract.

I quickly shook my head. _I need to focus more on finding Jenn._ I climbed the stairs to the second floor and found that it only had one room. Curious, I opened it.

It was a huge dance studio. The floor was made of wood, with several boards missing. The top part of one wall was lined with five small windows. Three, of which the moon shone the brightest, made spotlights along the floor, leading towards a large mirror covering an entire wall. The mirror was cracked and broken in several places with bits of broken glass decorating the floor.

Suddenly, I began to hear sounds of whimpering. My eyes began to search the disheveled room. There was a small shadowy figure in one corner. I slowly crept towards the figure, taking long but silent strides. The shape moved and a loud agonizing scream shot through my ears. I froze in my spot watching half of the shadow rise from the corner, walking towards me in taunting manner. The figure stepped into the light and I cursed under my breath.

"Steve," my voice became harsher. He stood in the light of the moon with a smirk plastered onto his face. I took one step forward before his voice interrupted.

"Ah, ah, ah," Steve brought up a thin, ragged figure close to his body. At first the person was unrecognizable. But when her head lifted, I immediately knew the girl being held captive.

"Jenn!" I gasped, seeing a tattered version of the fox girl. Her dress was soiled with dirt and ripped to shreds. Cuts and bruises covered her arms and legs. Her hair was short and unevenly cut. Blood and tears stained her cheeks. And her face held a pained pleading look. It was a horrid sight and I quickly averted my eyes.

He chuckled. "I guess you can already see the sorry state she is in." He wrapped his arms tighter around Jenn, making her wince. I looked back for a quick second, just in time to see Steve lift her head and reveal the multitude of red marks embellishing her neck and collar. I grimaced at the sight, feeling the emotional pain build up within me, and was about to tackle him when a strong scent overcame me. It was the thick smell of vanilla and cinnamon. _Jenn's blood._

My eyes immediately darted to her neck. There, right below her jaw, was a small, yet deep bite mark. A single drop of blood oozed out of the wound. It was small, but enough to drive my senses wild. I watched, in torture, as the sweet nectar slowly dripped down the pale skin. Steve noticed my tortured gaze and took the opportunity to catch the crimson droplet on his tongue. The intimate contact caused Jenn to shiver, her breath escaping her lips.

I was infuriated. Too infuriated to even think about how Steve, a half-vampaneze, managed to taste the blood of a hybrid vampire without feeling nauseated. _Does he want to torment me?_ The answer to that was obvious but it didn't matter. I flitted towards him without a single second to spare crashing the three of us into the wall. His firm grip on Jenn was released in order for Steve to defend himself.

I punched him in the jaw, hard. Blood spat out of his mouth and I went to punch him again, but this time he caught my fist. He twisted my arm and I screamed feeling the pain surge through my veins. Steve kicked me in the gut, causing me to crash into the already broken mirror. The glass pieces pierced through my skin but I ignored the pain. He walked to my position and watched me with menacing, yet playful eyes.

"By now, I would kill you," Steve spoke, "but I'm still toying around so I'll let you live." He turned around to walk away, but before he disappeared behind the door, he added one more thing. "When the time comes, I promise I will kill you."

When he was out of hearing distance, I quickly ran to Jenn's side. She was lying on the floor, limp and weak. I lifted her torso up and removed several strands of hair from her face. She stirred and her eyelids fluttered before fully opening.

"Darren," she whispered hoarsely through her dry lips, "are you okay?"

"That's what I should be asking you," I replied, laughing a little to lighten the mood.

Jenn smiled and I could hear a small giggle bubble up her throat, but she immediately flinched and her hand went up to her contracting stomach.

"Jenn!" I gasped. My eyes darted towards her abdomen, checking to see if there were any bruises.

"I'm…fine," she answered, wincing from the pain. I took her arm and wrapped it around my shoulders and was about to carry her in my arms until she interjected.

"It's okay. I can walk on my own." She proceeded to stand up while clutching her chest. I stood up and lead her out the door. As we were walking through the hall, Jenn asked, "Did you come here alone?"

I looked over to my side, first seeing the red marks on her neck, the turned away. "Marisa followed me here."

Suddenly, she froze in her tracks. I looked back to see what was wrong. Her eyes widened in terror. "You brought Marisa?"

I was slightly taken back by her sudden outburst. "I told you she followed me bu-"

She immediately ran passed me before I could finish my sentence. I quickly followed her out of the abandoned apartment and onto the front yard. When I got outside, Jenn was frantically searching the field.

"Jenn! What's wro-" I stopped mid-sentence, noticing that Marisa was no longer standing by the fence. I could feel my hate boil as Jenn voiced my thought.

"Steve took her.

* * *

**Kuro:** So hopefully I'll update this soon cuz i really like how this story is turning out! ^^ So now I'm off to listen to some Korean pop music! Don't forget to review!

Ciaosuu~! xP


	17. Extra: Beautiful Hangover

**A/N:** This is an extra chapter. I wrote this while listening to a song called Beautiful Hangover. That's where the title comes from. This extra is just a look into Jenn's past. I wrote this in a very abstract perspective. None of the characters names are mentioned but I think you can guess who is in here. Anyways, enjoy! x3

**Disclaimer:** I only own my character, Jenn. Everything else is not mine.

_

* * *

_

_Extra: Beautiful Hangover_

_You're mine now..._

My eyes shot open. First thing I saw was darkness. The air was silent except for the sound of my breathing. I wasn't sure where I was. My hands felt around me.

_Bed sheets._

I was in bed. But it wasn't the bed I was accustomed to. The blankets were made of something smooth. And they were thinner.

I sat up and saw a little bit of daylight peek through a tiny window near the ceiling. I shifted my legs off the bed and prepared to stand up. As soon as I was on my feet, my legs suddenly gave in and I dropped to the floor like a ragdoll. Then I felt an abrupt pain in my head. It hurt like hell! My stomach recoiled. I felt something vile rise in my throat and spew from my mouth. I was in an extremely uncomfortable state. I tried standing up again but only managed to get my upper body up. I resorted to crawling.

My nails scraped across the cold wooden floor, feeling only dust and lint skim past my fingers. I felt my head hit something hard. I reached my hand forward to sense what was in front of me. Smooth wood grains grazed my fingertips. My hand retracted when it felt something cold.

_Doorknob._

I managed to turn the knob and artificial light poured out. My eyes winced at the sudden brightness but soon adjusted to the light. My vision was blurry but I could make out a toilet and a sink.

_Bathroom._

I crawled into the room and tried to pull myself up to the sink. My hands gripped onto the icy cold bowl and brought me up on my feet.

My head still rang and my tongue felt a little fuzzy. A figure appeared before me. She looked a bit scary. Her eyes were red and swollen with dark circles underneath. Her skin was paper white and her cheeks were hollow. Her lips were pale and dry and her hair stuck out at odd ends. She carried a haggard expression making her look old and weary. Curious, I inched closer to the girl. She also shifted her head near mine. Frightened, I jumped back. She did same. I raised an arm and she followed suit. When my head cleared, I realized the scary looking girl in front of me was my reflection in the mirror. I quickly looked away, clutching my aching stomach.

That was when I realized my body was bare. I slowly moved my hand towards my chest feeling only skin.

_I'm naked._

I couldn't remember removing my clothes before going to bed, only…

I gasped, both in horror and in shock of the sudden breeze that sent chills up my spine. I quickly ran out of the bathroom but fell in the process. I curled up into a ball and squeezed my eyes shut.

His touch. His breath. I felt them both. I wanted to forget it all, but I couldn't. My heart. My body already belonged to him. I laid there on the cold hard floor, shivering. My heart pounded heavily against my chest. Tears started falling down my cheeks. My mind slowly slipped into the darkness.

_I'm afraid to fall in love.

* * *

_

**A/N:** I realize that this extra is really short. =_= Sorry! I'll try to write something longer next time!

Please leave a review~!


End file.
